I Miss Him
by BeHiNdThEsHaDoWs45
Summary: Olivia misses her dad and turns to selfinjury....KarenOlivia bonding story. CHAPTER 7 ADDED!
1. I Miss Him

Note: I think I matched Karen's character pretty well, until the end. But you tell me. Review please.

Olivia dragged the razor blade down her arm, and watched as the cherry liquid dripped onto the tile floor of the bathroom. Red, red, all red. She missed her father extremely, and she knew he wouldn't be getting out of prison anytime soon. She felt alone, abandoned. She had friends at school, but they weren't close. Her ex boyfriend, Kyle, had tried to rape her just last night, but she got away in time. She closed her eyes tightly as the nightmarish memory filled her head.

Just then she heard someone pounding on the door.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! The seven Martinis are makin their way south!" a high pitched voice yelled through the door. Olivia wiped away her tears and sniffled. She wiped her arm and the tile free of blood with a piece of toilet paper, and put it in the garbage can. She pulled down her sweatshirt sleeve, and exited the bathroom, meeting Karen's impatient gaze.

"Wow, I'm just shocked, I didn't know you'd make it out this DECADE." Karen snapped, and pushed passed her into the bathroom.

"Sor-ry" Olivia muttered under her breath, and walked down the hallway. She went downstairs, running her hand along the banister. She was hungry. She looked in the refrigerator, and could find nothing worth eating. She turned around, and glanced at the mini bar. Surely Karen wouldn't miss one drink. Yeah. Right.

She shrugged her shoulders anyhow and made sure Rosario was nowhere in sight. She fished a bottle of whiskey from under the counter, unscrewed the top, and drank straight from the bottle. She had drank many times before, usually at an occasional party, but never something this strong. The amber liquid slid down her throat and burned it, leaving her tongue with a horribly nasty taste. Olivia thought it was terrible until she felt a tingling warmth spread throughout her body. She smiled, and drank on. Once she drained around three quarters of the bottle, her ears were greeted by the sound of tapping heels.

She looked at Karen, perplexed. Karen looked at her fifteen-year-old stepdaughter gripping a bottle of her finest whiskey. She took it quickly from Olivia's hands. "Your wasting the supply!" she shrieked, hastily checking that all other bottles remained untouched.

"God, can't let your precious alcohol go anywhere can you?"

"Oh you just shutup. Aren't you a little bit…young to be drinking anyway?"

"No shit" Olivia muttered under her breath.

"What did you say to me, Missy?"

"Nothing." Olivia groaned.

"You are going straight up to your room, and not coming out until morning, young lady!" Karen shrieked.

"Are you mad at me, or are you mad at the fact you have one bottle less of whiskey?" Olivia growled, knowing fully well that the answer would be the latter.

"The last one" Karen said with a wave of her hand. She grabbed Olivia's wrist, dragging her up the stairs. Olivia winced at merely being touched, for one, Karen's nails scraping her cuts, and her flashbacks of Kyle.

Karen released Olivia's wrist when they got to her room, and slammed the door shut. Karen locked it, and walked back downstairs to get a drink.

"This is just like Cinderella" Olivia thought aloud, "only where the fathers in prison instead of dead, the mothers an immature alcoholic, and Cinderella cuts herself and ran away from her 'prince'."

Olivia flopped face down on her bed, and went to sleep.

Karen awoke with a start. She knew she had to get to Grace's apartment, but something was bothering her. Something about…Olivia? That's when she heard the vomiting sounds coming from the bathroom. She stood up, and passed a frazzled looking Rosario. She quietly slid into the bathroom where Olivia was vomiting, and kneeled down beside her.

When Olivia was leaning her head against the porcelain toilet bowl, Karen whispered in her ear, "boo!"

Olivia screamed aloud and backed up into the tub.

"It's called a hangover." Said Karen triumphantly.

"I know what it is" Olivia snapped, still shaking, "now will you leave me the hell alone?"

"Well excuuuuuse me.." Karen said, and left the bathroom.

"Something bothering you, Kare?" Jack said as she faced him. She was at 'work' but Jack had come over and they were having a girl talk.

"Oh, honey, not really bothering me, nagging at me."

"Saaaame thing" Grace sang. Karen shot her a glare and turned back to Jack.

"Olivia was drinking some of my whiskey last night" Karen said, "it was my last good bottle." She whined.

"Wow" said Grace from the corner, "I didn't think she would take Stan's being in prison that hard."

"What does this have to do with her?"

"Uh, Kare-Bear, she's fifteen."

"So, I started drinking much younger than that."

"I know Karen, but that's you. This is a normal girl." Grace said seriously. Karen pouted.

"Well, I'm not a mother now am I? What am I supposed to do?"

"Reassure her, talk about girl stuff" Grace suggested, "Jack, you know the name of her boyfriend, right? Talk about him."

"I think its Kyle" Jack said, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm off." Karen groaned.

"To go see Olivia?" Jack asked perkily.

"No. It's time for my afternoon cap."

"Bad joke, Karen. Really." Grace said.

Karen rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

Karen smiled as she walked through the door of her penthouse. She had bought two new pair of shoes. She set the bag down by the door and called for Rosario. As she walked up the stairs, she started to think about what Jack and Grace had said. She sighed heavily. If it was for Stan. She approached Olivia's bedroom door, and knocked on it.

Olivia sat on her bed dejectedly, looking at a magazine. She stared at the pictures, disinterested, and thought about her day at school. Kyle was in almost every one of her classes, so she could feel his eyes on her all day. When she told her friends they 'broke up' they all gave her disapproving looks and continued on with their pointless conversations.

A light knocking sounded on her door. Olivia didn't want to see Karen, but she invited her in anyway. "Hey, hun" Karen said softly, looking at the ground. She walked towards Olivia's bed and sat down on the end of it.

"Uh, I don't really know how to say this, but were you getting boozed up because of where your father is?"

Olivia didn't seem to take this as insensitive, though it was, but, after all, it was coming from Karen. She sensed she was trying. Olivia looked at her painted toenails. "I don't know."

"Okay then, now that that's cleared up." Karen stood, happy with herself. She was about to walk from the room, when she heard Olivia's voice.

"Do you mind if, I mean, can I hug you?" Olivia asked. Ever since she had been attacked, all she needed was a caring touch, even if the person didn't care. Karen looked at her, half-shocked. She smiled a bit and said, "sure hun. Sure."

She opened her arms, and braced herself. Olivia slid next to her, and wrapped her arms around Karen. Karen let her arms rest loosely around Olivia's back, and she patted the girl's spine impatiently. (you know, when your trying to get a hug over with).

Olivia snuggled her face into Karen's shoulder, and smelled a slight bit of alcohol and expensive perfume. But it wasn't bad at all. She was reminded of her mother. That's when she felt Karen patting her back, and she knew she should stop the hug. She pulled away and thanked Karen, laying on her side. As soon as the door closed and she heard Karen's heels clicking down the hallway, she burst into tears. No one wanted her. _Karen is probably washing her hands with disinfectant by now _Olivia thought bitterly. She wiped away her tears ferociously, and opened her bedside drawer. She removed a pair of scissors for school, rolled up her sleeve, and lowered them to her arm.

Karen sat at her mini bar, staring at the hardwood floor. Rosario was nowhere in site. She had no energy to drink one more martini, a historical event by the way. She couldn't help but notice how frail and thin Olivia had felt. Karen didn't mind hugging in general, but hugging someone she cared about was a highly different matter. There it was. She admitted she cared about Olivia. Oh yes, she hugged Jack, but those were light, friendship hugs. Emotional hugs were what really got to her, made her feel emotion. She slammed her drink down angrily, and left it at the bar. She climbed up the stairs and got to her bedroom, changing into a nightgown and a silk robe. She decided she should check on Olivia.

Karen heard a faint crying as she approached Olivia's bedroom. She opened the door softly. "Olivia!" she gasped, staring at the sight before her. Her stepdaughter was dragging a pair of sharp scissors up her arm, creating a nice red cut. Olivia dropped the scissors and pulled down her sleeve quickly. She wiped away her tears fiercely, but she knew Karen had saw. Karen just stared at her.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, and she willed them away…..they didn't listen to her. A lump formed in her throat, and soon her cheeks were soaked. She had managed to keep back her sobs, but they started and soon she was flat out bawling. Karen's eyes were large and filled with tears as she watched the site before her, and walked carefully over to Olivia's side. She sat on the bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey…"

Olivia sat up, shaking uncontrollably. "Dad's not getting out, is he? I should have known. I should have-"

"Oh, baby" Karen said, filled with compassion for her stepdaughter. She wrapped her arms tightly around her. Olivia buried her face in Karen's shoulder and sobbed. Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around Karen's stomach, clinging to her like an infant. "Shhh…..I know….I know sweetie….I know" Karen whispered in comfort. She cried and cried. Karen stroked her hair gently and rubbed her back. Olivia grew tired of crying, and eventually fell asleep in her stepmother's arms. Karen lay down beside her, and Olivia wrapped her arms loosely around Karen's neck.

Karen traced lazy circles on Olivia's back with her fingers. "I'm sorry" she whispered into her ear.

Olivia's eyes flew open. She felt arms wrapped around her, and yesterday evenings events hit her like a bombshell. She took a heavy breath, and looked up at the alarm clock. 4:02. She snuggled further into Karen's shoulder, all the while fearing what her stepmother would say. Karen awoke and didn't know where she was for a moment, then stared down at Olivia affectionately.

"Do you hate me, Karen?" she asked in a small voice.

Karen sat up, a bit shocked. "Because of what you do to yourself?"

Olivia nodded, ashamed.

"No. I don't." Karen bit her lip, "I understand why…your father. I know how you feel." She hugged Olivia, and Olivia started crying again.

"I-I miss h-him s-so much" Olivia sobbed softly.

Karen stroked her hair gently. "I know honey. Me too. Me too."


	2. Safe

Notes: This chapter is about how Karen finds out about Kyle.

Olivia spooned some cheerios into her mouth. Rosario watched her from across the kitchen. "Something bothering you, Miss Olivia?"

Olivia shook her head, but Rosario knew she was lying. Karen came into the kitchen and gave Olivia's shoulder a little squeeze, and the two smiled faintly at each other. Rosario raised an eyebrow beneath her dark sunglasses, and left the kitchen hastily.

"Olivia, do you need a ride to school?" Karen asked from the mini bar.

"That's okay, I take the bus."

Olivia's school day was terrible. Kyle kept cornering her in the halls and whispering dirty things in her ear, violent things, telling her he would kill her if she ever told anyone what he tried to do. She was so shaken up by lunch time, she threw up everything she ate. Her friends seemed naturally worried, and asked her if she was okay. She just lied to them and said she was fine. They were satisfied. On the bus ride home, Olivia was almost in tears, and as she stepped through the door, she was crying.

Rosario was at her side immediately. "Miss Olivia" Rosario said worriedly, "what happened?"

"He said these-these horrible things" she whimpered, and her voice trailed off.

Rosario didn't say a word, she just walked over to Olivia and hugged her. Olivia panicked. "GET OFF!" Olivia screamed, and Rosario stepped back, shocked. Olivia ran up the stairs to her bedroom, passing a confused looking Mason in the hallway.

Karen walked through the door, and set her shopping bags down. She looked in the kitchen and found a very dazed Rosario standing over the counter. She made a joke to try and lighten her up, but Rosario just shook her head. "Honey, what happened?" Karen asked, and stood beside her.

Karen's brow furrowed, and she nodded her head. "Let me go check on her."

Olivia flipped through the pages of a magazine numbly. Someone knocked on her door, and she knew who it was. "Come in, Karen."

Karen opened the door softly, and let it click behind her.

"Rosario said you were crying this afternoon, and got scared when she tried to hug you."

Olivia looked at a lipstick ad, and focused all her attention on it. "Yea."

Karen sat beside her and gently took the magazine from her hands. Olivia flinched. As Karen tried to slide an arm around her, she trembled. Karen pulled her arm back, and looked at her stepdaughter questioningly. "What happened to you?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Olivia whispered.

Karen nodded, "I promise."

"My ex boyfriend tried to rape me Wednesday night" Olivia started to cry, "and he's been telling me he'll kill me if I tell anyone…that's what he said today.." she sobbed slightly and looked up at Karen.

Karen had a horrified expression on her face. _That son of a bitch _she thought to herself. "Olivia…honey….I'm so sorry…we do need to tell someone.."

"Not now" Olivia sobbed, "please, not now."

"Shhhh" Karen whispered, and wrapped her arms around her. She rocked her back and forth gently, stroking her stepdaughters red hair. Olivia sobbed softly.

"You're safe now….sweetie….your safe…shhh" Karen whispered into her hair and kissed it. Karen held her for a long time until Olivia had a hold of herself, and the two just stayed in long hug.

"I love you Karen" Olivia whispered.

"I love you too sweetie, I love you too."

Notes: Review please. Would you guys like me to do another chapter, about how they deal with the Kyle situation? If so let me know!


	3. Tension

Notes: This is my favorite chapter, so far. Oh, there is a bit of bad language in this, so be warned. Enjoy! I'll have the next chapter up soon.

_**And you asked me what I want this year**_

_**And I try to make this kind of clear**_

_**Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days**_

_**Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings**_

_**And desire and love and empty things**_

_**Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days.**_

_**- 'Better Days' by the Goo Goo Dolls**_

Olivia shivered under the covers. Karen had offered to sleep in her room again, but she told her that she didn't need to. It was now five in the morning. She hadn't got any sleep at all. She sat up in her bed, and buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to talk about Kyle. She didn't want to confront him. She didn't want anything to do with him. If she tried to bring him up in court or something, he would surely kill her. He was a very aggressive boyfriend after all. She quickly made her way down the hall to Karen's room. She had to tell her this. She had to tell her no.

Once she got to her stepmother's room, her heart started to pound. _Karen is a very stubborn woman after all, and surely wouldn't hesitate to tell anyone for me, the stepdaughter she has always ignored up until now. _Olivia scolded herself for these thoughts, thinking about Karen's heavy drinking and dysfunctional childhood, or so she'd heard, about Karen's mother being a con-artist. _Not that I didn't have a dysfunctional childhood _she thought. Olivia's breathing became heavier as she stepped toward a sleeping Karen. She looked at Karen's face for a moment. Her makeup was washed off, and Olivia had to admit she did look much better without it. She carefully placed her hand on her stepmother's cheek. Karen shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back with success. She kissed Karen's forehead gently, and prepared to leave the room, when Karen's eyes slowly opened. She looked around for a minute, a bit annoyed at being woken up, then her eyes fell upon Olivia.

"Karen…" whispered as a sob caught in her breath.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Karen asked softly.

"I really…really….wish you wouldn't….tell anyone about Kyle…"

"I know it seems like he'll come after you" Karen said seriously, "but I promise you, I won't let him anywhere near you. And besides, this guy has a problem….he could end up doing this to other girls. We're not protecting them by-

"Oh don't feed me that crap!" Olivia hollered, "all about this, 'you could protect other girls'…its stupid. It's not my fault he's a sick bastard! He is the only one that could prevent it!"

Then, there was silence. Karen looked at her stepdaughter, stunned. She had always spent a little time with Olivia when she was a child, and had never seen her this angry, or this brave. Olivia was shocked at herself. She had always had strong opinions, but she never had a chance to voice them.

Olivia's stomach twisted with guilt when she saw the rather confused look on Karen's face. "God, I'm sorry…I'm sorry….Karen….I just…"

Karen bit her lip. "Olivia, come here."

Olivia walked shyly over to Karen's bedside. Karen scooted a little to her left so Olivia had space to sit. Once Olivia had perched herself on the bed, Karen took both of her hands in both of her own. "Honey, listen to me. I can't ignore this…you can't keep going to school with him. I'm sorry….I have to protect you. Tomorrow, don't you have a Christmas assembly or something?"

"Yea, the middle school kids are doing some play" Olivia said solemnly.

"You don't have to go to school tomorrow. Then, you will have a week off of school for Christmas break, right?"

"Yea" Olivia replied softly.

"Honey, I'm really sorry about this, but its for your own good."

Olivia nodded in defeat, shaking uncontrollably. "Can I stay here?"

Karen nodded, and lifted the covers. Olivia lay down next to her, and Karen wrapped her arms around her waist. Karen let her chin rest on Olivia's shoulder, and softly kissed the back of her neck, muttered a short goodnight, and they both went to sleep.

Rosario stepped into Karen's room, and smiled happily when she saw Karen holding Olivia. She shook her employer's shoulder very gently, and Karen's eyes opened.

"Dammit Rosie! I was havin a good dream!" she whispered. Rosario smiled.

"Miss Karen, Cathy came to pick up the children today, and I told her Olivia would be staying over the break. She took Mason with her. There is a boy at the door, I think it's for Olivia. His name is Kyle."

Karen's face darkened. "I'll be right down. Tell him to wait."

Rosario nodded, and raised an eyebrow, wondering what bothered Karen so much about this teenage boy.

Karen disentangled herself from Olivia, and got a robe from her closet and wrapped it around herself. She let her hair down from its ponytail, stepped out of the room, and walked down the stairs to the front room. Kyle sat on the plush couch by the Christmas tree, holding a bundle of roses in his hands, waiting patiently.

"_You_" Karen snapped, and he jumped. He turned to face her.

"Are-Are you Olivia's stepmother?" he stammered.

"Get out, you little son of a bitch!" she yelled.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

Karen had never wanted to hurt someone so bad in her entire life.

"You know what you did, you little shit, so GET OUT!" she screamed, her face a bright red.

"She-she told you?" Kyle asked, too frightened to show his temper.

"No, she didn't. I'm standing here screaming at you because you're wearing two different pairs of SHOES!" Karen gestured to his unattractive footwear, "OF COURSE she told me! So GET OUT!"

He stared at her, before leaving the roses on the coffee table, and bolting out the manse's front door.


	4. The Remedy

Note: Jack and Will find out

"Karen! Karen! _Karen!_" Grace called from across the room. Karen looked up.

"What, honey?"

"Your ignoring me!" Grace pouted.

"Honey, don't I always do that?" said Karen, making a weak attempt at a joke.

Grace looked at her, puzzled. "You okay, Karen?"

Karen didn't have a chance to answer because Jack came striding through the door. "Guess whoooo?" he called out.

"Hey, poodle" Karen beamed, stood, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked Karen.

"Ready to go to what?"

"We were gonna go see that new scary movie, Cry Wolf."

"Oh, right. Right, right right. Uhh, well, I can't today."

"Kare, are you okay? You were so psyched about screaming in the movie when nothing was happening so everyone would freak out."

Karen smiled weakly, and looked down at her knees. "I need to talk to Will about something, do you know where he is?"

"Well Karen, he's probably at work."

Karen nodded, and stood up, grabbing her purse. "Well, then. I'm off." She swallowed, kissed Jack on the cheek, and left.

Grace gaped at the door. "What the-

"hell?" Jack finished for her, sitting dejectedly down in Karen's chair and picking up a bottle of her blue nail polish. He unscrewed the top and began painting his nails.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Grace asked, but got no answer. "

"Never mind….there's no point now.." she muttered and sat back down at her desk.

Karen knocked on Will's office door. "Come in" he muttered irritably, scribbling down something on a notepad. His face brightened when he saw it was Karen.

"Hey Karen! What's up?" he asked cheerily, and she sat down in a chair across him. She folded her hands in her lap, and stared at them for a minute. Will was confused. Whatever she had come here for must have been very serious, because she hadn't called him Wilma or made a sarcastic comment.

"Yeah…Um…..listen….you know my stepdaughter, Olivia?"

"I've heard you talk about her.." Will said nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Well, I-I…well- she- she was attacked, see-'

Will's mouth fell open. "Attacked? What do you mean attacked?"

"Well" she said, catching her breath, "this boy…Kyle…tried to…you know…and she told me….but she doesn't want to do anything about it….but she's at school with him….everyday….and I just…I just don't know what…what to do." She pinched the bridge of her nose, and sobbed slightly.

"Hey" Will said, filled with sympathy and a slight bit of shock, he didn't think Karen cared at all about her stepchildren.

Will walked around his desk, kneeled down in front of her, and took both of her hands from her face.

"Karen" he said softly, and before he knew it, she threw her arms around him.

Will was a little surprised at first, he had thought Karen would never show her vulnerable side, to him of all people, and here she was, doing just that. She sobbed into his neck, and he rubbed her back gently. "I just don't know what to do" she gasped, "I love her. I mean, I know I've always acted like this coldhearted bitch, but I felt like she would push me away if I tried to get too close, and I couldn't have that happen, it would hurt too much. And now, she is confiding in me, and Will, I don't know what to do!"

"Shhh" he whispered, as he rocked her back and forth.

Jack stood by Will's office door, listening to the whole thing. He bit his lip in anger, thinking of the pain Olivia was going through. _That rotten little bastard! _He thought to himself, picturing Kyle as some fifty-year-old tattooed motorcycle rider. He knew what he had to do.

Olivia awoke in Karen's bed, shivering. The huge comforter wasn't enough to keep her warm, and she started to violently sick. She woke up from another Kyle nightmare, where he had actually gone through with raping her. Her stomach heaved, and she bolted to Karen's bathroom as fast as she could. She threw up into the toilet, and slumped back against the bathroom wall. Once she could muster the energy, she flushed it, stood up, and made her way out of Karen's bedroom to her room. She pulled on a tanktop, sweatshirt, and jeans, combed her hair, and went down stairs to see if Karen was there.

She was greeted by Rosario at the bottom of the stairs. "Miss Olivia" she said quietly, "Jack is here to see you."

"Jack, Karen's friend? The gay one?"

Rosario nodded. Olivia trembled slightly, she remembered being rude to Jack about his outfit or something when she was about twelve. Rosario led him to where Olivia was standing.

"Olivia" he said as gently as possible, laying his hand upon her own.

"Hey Jack.." she weakly smiled, and squeezed his hand.

"I know, Olivia. Karen didn't tell me, but, I know."

Olivia ripped her hand away almost instantly. "God!" she cried "I never should of told anyone! I know how fast these things spread!"

"Olivia, only Karen, You, and I…..and Will know." Jack said, stepping carefully towards the agitated young girl.

"WILL KNOWS!" she shrieked, immediately filled with panic.

"No no no no no" she groaned, sitting atop one of the stairs, covering her face, "he's a _lawyer _isn't he?"

Jack nodded, and tentatively sat next to her on the staircase. She looked at him frantically, her eyes pleading for an answer she was not going to hear. "I'm sorry, Liv. I don't know what Karen's decision is, I can't tell you anything."

"I know, I know" Olivia said tearfully, "Karen's decision is best….I guess….but…Jack…is she worried? Because I don't want her to be…"

Jack laid his hand on her arm. "Yes, she is very worried."

"It's all my fault!" she whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No it's not. It's that son of a bitch's fault for ever touching you. You had to tell. You didn't have any other choice…"

"Yes I did! I could of shut up and kept cutting until the pain just went away!" she shrieked, stood, and ran into her bedroom.

Jack watched the redhead slam her bedroom door. He took a minute to get over his shock, he didn't know Olivia could be capable cutting herself. Of course, he didn't know her very well, but she always seemed like such a good spirited young girl. Except for the time she trashed his Uggs. He smiled faintly at the memory and looked down at the wooden stair. His legs felt like lead as he stood, and their weight kept increasing as he approached Olivia's bedroom. He knocked twice, and waited for a response.

The door creaked open, and revealed Olivia's tearstained face. Abandoned Pools 'The Remedy' blared from her stereo. Olivia pulled the door all the way open, yet another lump forming in her throat. She turned her back to Jack, and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, I'm sorry….."

"Stop it." Jack said, and Olivia turned to him, a shocked look on her face. She'd known him to be a very sensitive, light-hearted man, and had never actually heard him give an order. She swallowed, and looked at her knees. Jack sat next to her, and took her shoulders.

"Now you listen to me" he said heavily, "stop blaming yourself. That's exactly what these guys want you to do, they want you to believe it was your fault, and it's not. Don't say your sorry for telling someone, anyone of us would help you if something like this was going on."

Olivia's chin trembled. "Thank you, Jack" she whispered through her tears, and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Notes: you like? You like? Well review then.


	5. Curiousity

Notes: sorry for the wait. Yesterday was my Birthday so its been a busy week…but here you go. I hope you guys like this chap! I appreciate all of your reviews and thank you for reading this.

Jack held Olivia tightly as she blubbered out things that he couldn't comprehend, but he continued to rock her and rub her back, trying to release some sort of comfort. She was a rather small girl, so he managed to gather her up in his lap like a child while she shook with sobs. Once she stopped crying, she released him, and crawled under her covers. He looked into her tearful eyes, and she smiled weakly at him.

"Jack, you don't' have to stay."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Jack asked, standing up. She nodded.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Don't mention it."

Karen rested her chin on Will's shoulder, her eyes shut tightly. Absolutely drained of energy, Karen had stopped crying, but she was still hugging Will. "Will?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked gently, kissing her dark hair.

"Your going to be our lawyer, aren't you?"

He laughed softly, and pulled back, his hands on her shoulders. "Of course. Did you think I would let you find anyone else?"

She beamed, and wrapped him in another tight hug.

Grace dialed Will's office number for the fifth time, hoping this time he would pick up. It wasn't that important of a thing, she just needed to ask him if he could bring some papers she left at his office before home when the day was over. She tapped her feet anxiously, and once realizing he was not going to answer, she hung up the phone. She felt stressed because she really needed the papers, they were a bill for a very big-paying customer. The apartment door opened, and Jack came trudging through. He didn't look sad, nor happy, which made Grace worry.

Over the past eight years she'd known Jack as an always ecstatic person, and was not prepared for this. Still, curiosity overtook her, and she said softly, "Jack?"

"Huh?" he said, looking up at her.

"What happened?"

"Huh? What? Oh! Uh! Nothing!" he said all at once, comically sucking in a huge gulp of air when he finished.

"Jack," Grace said seriously, "come on."

"No, really" he said, and sauntered over to her fridge, and opened the door. He took a jar of mayonnaise and a package of bologna and set it on the counter.

"Jack, I can tell something's wrong."

"Yeah, you're sex life." He snapped, Grace looked hurt.

Jack sighed and walked over to her. "Gracie…something did happen. But I promised that I wouldn't tell."

"Fine!" she yelled, and stormed away.

"I'll find out for myself!" she yelled, and slammed the door behind her.

"Uh-oh." Jack muttered.

Grace waited patiently in the elevator, until it dinged and finally opened. She stepped out onto the carpeted floor, wiping her hands on her jeans. She felt anxious and shaky, and she wasn't sure why. She reached Will's office door, and just as she raised her fist to knock, the door swung open. She was surprised to see Karen, and she didn't fail to notice Karen's shaken appearance.

Will appeared behind her, his expression serious, his attitude somber.

"W-what…" Grace started, "what's going on?"

Karen looked up at her. "Nothing, honey. Why would you think that? Nothings going on! I didn't just ask Will to be my lawyer, I didn't just tell-"

"_Karen!_" Will whispered harshly. Her cheeks turned a deep red.

"Sorry."

Grace stuck her hands on her hips, masking her worry as impatience. "I know SOMETHING is going on. You're my friends, your supposed to tell me what it is."

"Grace, its really none of your business." Will stated.

"It is damn well my business!" she shrieked, shock overtaking her, "something's going on with my friend, as well as colleague, and I think I should know."

"No, you shouldn't" Karen said softly, raising her eyes to meet Graces.

Grace's mouth opened, but Karen placed a finger on her lips.

"Now you listen to me" she said in a dangerously angry voice, "I will decide who to tell things to, and I will decide how my secrets are told. Your not immediately obligated to know everything, even though you think you are and everyone has let you think that for all these years. But let me tell you something, Grace, your childish behavior is not going to help this situation AT ALL, so I suggest you butt out and stop being such a- such a- nosy bitch!"

The words echoed in Grace's head, as her mouth open and closed, and she came close to tears. "I-I" she stuttered, "I'm sorry." She turned around, her hand over her mouth, and walked towards the elevator. She pressed the button as Will and Karen stood there, expressionless. The elevator opened, and she stepped through. "Bye." She whispered, just as the doors closed.

"Karen…" Will said softly, "Wow…"

Karen wiped away a stray tear. "Yeah, Wow. I guess I- I have to- get home- you know- gotta- check on Olivia-"

"I understand" Will said, placing a hand on her right shoulder. She turned and hugged him tightly. "Thankyou, Will."

"Your welcome" he said softly, and released her.


	6. Pain

Notes: Thanks, guys! More crying in this chapter (yes, more) but bear with me. It gets happier. Uh I think Grace is kind of out of character, but you tell me. It gets happier. Sorry I made you wait! Slightly disturbing themes.

The door to the manse opened, and Karen stepped through. Olivia had been curled up on the couch, reading a book. It was around eight thirty, and the snow was falling softly outside the window. Olivia tossed her book aside, and stood.

"Hey Karen" she said. Karen smiled and gave her a tight hug, then pulled back, looking at her.

" I need to talk to you, honey" Karen said to her. Olivia smiled, and sat back down on the couch. Karen sat next to her.

" I told W-

"Will. I know. Jack stopped by today."

Karen's face twisted in shock. "_What?_"

"Yeah, he knows…but he said you didn't tell him, so I-"

"Olivia! Stop!" Karen said, trying to clear her head. "How could Jack- how could he possibly- how could he know?"

"I don't know" Olivia said meekly, "but he seemed pretty stressed….."

"He's stressed? HE'S stressed! Was HIS stepdaughter being abused? I don't think so!"

Olivia bit her lip. "Karen…"

"I need a drink!" she shrieked, her face red. She stood.

"No you don't!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes brimming with tears.

Karen turned on her heel, and stared at Olivia in disbelief.

Rosario heard Olivia scream, and she rushed to the doorframe. She was surprised to see Karen and Olivia staring at each other, strong yet unreadable emotions in both their eyes. "Is everything okay in here?" Rosario said, breaking the silence.

"Everything's fine Rosie" Karen half-whispered, keeping he eyes on her stepdaughter, "would you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Yes, ma'am" Rosario said quietly, walking back down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Olivia, sit down" Karen said quietly, and Olivia obeyed. Karen sat next to her, and slid an arm around her, letting Olivia's head rest comfortably on her shoulder. She began running her fingers through her stepdaughters red curls, her manicured nails brushing lightly against her cheek.

"Karen, I-"

Karen kissed her hair very gently. "Shhh" she whispered, "I have some things to tell you."

Olivia almost started crying, but swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "okay, spill."

"I talked to Will" Karen said, her eyes filling with tears, "and he said that we…you….should press charges."

Karen felt Olivia's body tense up against her, and took a deep breath.

"We're going to." Karen said, her voice cracking.

With that, Olivia began to panic. She trembled slightly, and whispered, very faintly, "Karen…he'll kill me…"

Karen tightened her grip around Olivia's waist. "We've also sent a letter to his home.."

Olivia nearly screamed, she was breaking down. "God..no..please….Karen…please!" she cried, wriggling free of her grip.

"Olivia, calm down…"

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" she screamed, her voice echoing off the walls.

Karen opened her mouth again, but Olivia shook her head furiously. She whirled around, and ran up the stairs. Karen opened her mouth to call for her stepdaughter again, but as she did this, Olivia's door slammed loudly.

The Next Morning 

Grace sat at the table, two pieces of cold toast in front of her, staring at Will. He finally noticed. "What do you –

"Tell me" she muttered evilly. He rolled his eyes and took a sip from his orange juice.

"Give it up Gracie." She rolled her eyes.

The apartment door burst open, and Jack walked through, his regular self. "Hello Hellooooo" he called.

"God, you sound like that one woman from the Nanny."

"The blonde lesbian?"

"She wasn't a lesbian.." Will interjected.

"She must have been. I wouldn't be caught dead with a short, English, butler."

Grace pouted. "Does that make me a lesbian?"

"Oh, god, Grace" Jack grimaced.

Grace opened her mouth to say something, but the door burst open, and Karen stood there. Her three best friends were absolutely shocked. She wore absolutely no makeup, her hair was down around her shoulders, and she had no makeup on. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Karen…" Jack gasped.

"Oh my god…" Grace breathed.

"Olivia" Karen sobbed "hates me….Will…..I shouldn't….I shouldn't of…"

He sighed gently and wrapped his arms around her. Her body racked with sobs, her face buried into his shoulder. Grace looked at her miserable friend. "So its about Olivia, is it?"

Her voice was soft, but oddly dangerous. "Jack…?"

"I guess…she told her…and Olivia blew up…"

"She yelled at Karen? That woman has taken care of her for so many years….well not really….but still! How could she push her into this!"

Grace walked over to Karen and Will, kissed Karen's forehead and said she'd take care of it. The three never acknowledged that she uttered those words. Karen was too lost in her own grief, Will was too busy worrying, and Jack was lost in shock.

Olivia sat against her bedroom door, her fingernails sunk into her arm. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" she moaned, as blood ran down her arm. Rosario sat on the top steps, wondering what to do.

"LITTLE BRAT! DID SHE EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE WAS DOING TO HER!" Grace screamed, bursting through the door of the manse. Rosario stood up.

"Miss Grace-"

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS OLIVIA!"

Rosario pointed a shaking finger toward Olivia's room. Grace pushed past her angrily, and stormed down the hallway.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Olivia heard someone scream, there was a pounding. It wasn't Karen, nor Rosario, and even though she thought it was for a second it wasn't Kyle.

She pulled her long sleeve down, and unlocked the door. Grace came bursting into her room, furious.

"Grace?" Olivia whispered, frightened.

"YOU!" Grace roared. She grabbed Olivia by her shirt collar.

"DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN YOU PUT THAT WOMAN THROUGH? DID YOU SEE HER! SHE WAS WEARING JEANS FOR GOD SAKES! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND QUITE FRANKLY I DON'T CARE….BUT STAY AWAY FROM HERE! GO GET YOUR DAMN MOTHER AND TELL HER TO PICK YOU UP!"

"Oh god…..I'm sorry" Olivia buried her head in her knees, shaking all over.

"Yeah, you better-

"Miss Grace…..STOP!"

Rosario stood in the doorway, her fists balled. Grace fixed Olivia with a glare. "Fine." With that, she pushed past the housekeeper, and down the stairs.

Rosario stared at Olivia, her eyes filled with tears behind her dark sunglasses. "Get. Out." Olivia hissed, and Rosario left her room, completely confused.

Olivia stood up shakily. Her legs felt like lead. She made her way down the hallway down to the bathroom. Once she reached it, she locked the door. She stared at herself in the mirror. "I guess I really screwed everything up, didn't I?" she asked her reflection furiously. She looked to the side of the sink, and saw a contained full of fresh razor blades.

Once Karen had calmed down, she sat curled up on Will and Grace's couch. Will and Jack were in the kitchen, making coffee. "I'm really worried about her…well….them…them both." Will said, looking at the brown liquid boiling in the pot.

Jack nodded his head, but said nothing. Just then, Grace came walking through the door. She rushed over to the couch, and took one of Karen's hands. "I took care of Olivia, Karen. She'll never bother you again."

Karen's eyes opened wide. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Karen came running through the door of the manse, greeted face to face by Rosario. "Rosie! Was Grace here?" Rosario nodded.

"Yes, she screamed at her.."

"I KNOW! Where is Olivia?"

"In her room.."

Karen ran up the stairs, and opened Olivia's door. Her stepdaughter wasn't there. She looked around frantically, and saw the bathroom at the end of the hall. The door was closed. She ran down the hallway, and grabbed the handle on the door. It wouldn't budge.

"OLIVIA!" Karen screamed, her heart filled with panic. Using her left foot, she kicked the door open. Karen saw the bathroom was empty, but she glanced frightfully at the opened razorblade container. Then she saw the shower curtain was closed.

She stepped towards it, her hands shaking. "Olivia?" she asked gently. She took a deep breath, and drew back the shower curtain. She screamed. Olivia lay there, both her wrists slit, covered in blood. "ROSARIO!" Karen screamed, "CALL 911!"


	7. I'm Sorry

Notes: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Please don't kill me. Oh, there is a hint of WJ in this, I couldn't resist!

Rosario frantically picked up the phone, and dialed. She was wondering what had happened. She gave the police the address, and she rushed up the stairs to see what was happening. She saw Karen, sobbing, and Olivia, bathed her own blood, lying on the floor. She froze, and caught the door frame to keep herself from falling. Her mind was spinning Miss Olivia? Why?

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Grace yelled, rushing out of her bedroom, pulling a tight black shirt over her head. She grabbed the phone just in time, and pushed the button.

"What is it?"

"Grace…" Karen sobbed.

"Karen? What's the matter?"

"Olivia…she…she.."

"What did she do now?"

"Slit…her wrists.."

Grace stopped dead. "Wh-what?"

"Hospital….Angel Of Mercy…call Will and Jack…" Karen could barely get out a sentence.

Grace swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Alright, we'll be right down."

Karen sat in the hospital lobby nervously with Rosario. She bit her fingernails every few seconds, ruining her manicure, which meant she was really upset. Suddenly, a tall man with a dark beard in a doctor's coat came striding towards them. "Karen Walker?"

Karen stood up, clearing her throat. "Hey, yeah, that's me."

"Well-

"How is she? Is she alright? Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"Slow down Ms. Walker, let me tell you her medical condition first. You are her mother, yes?"

"Stepmother" Karen fidgeted, "how is she?"

"Well, emotionally, obviously she's not very well….she lost a lot of blood but she's fine now. She should wake up in an hour or so, and we put her on an IV drip. You can see her now, but I advise you don't wake her up."

"I-I won't…I-

"KAREN!"

"KAREN!"

"KAREN!"

Three breathless voices called from down the hall. Jack, Will, and Grace were running as fast as they could towards her. Jack got to her first and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Jack.." she whispered into his shoulder, "she's okay."

He kissed Karen's cheek gently, and continued to hold her against him. Once he let her go, Karen turned spitefully to Grace. "What the FUCK did you say to her?"

"I thought she was bothering you.."

"She almost got fucking raped Grace! And she confided in ME! And then I turned my back on it…." Her face went white, "I don't want to talk to you anymore." She pushed past her, and walked down the hallway to where Olivia's room was. Karen pushed the wooden door open without hesitation.

Olivia lay in the hospital bed, her eyes closed, her skin as white as a sheet. Karen rushed up to her "Ol-iv" her voice cracked, she couldn't speak. Tears trickled down Karen's cheeks, as she bent down and kissed Olivia's forehead.

She sat down in an uncomfortable gray chair by Olivia's gurney, and took both of her stepdaughter's hands in her own. Olivia's wrists were heavily bandaged. Karen began to softly cry, and Olivia's eyes flickered open.

Olivia's eyes opened slowly. At first, everything was blurry, and she felt nothing, but soon she acknowledged the throbbing pain in her wrists. Once she was conscious enough to realize she was in a hospital, she began to remember what had happened. She remembered Grace screaming and shaking her, and she remembered slitting her wrists in the bathtub. She remembered nothing after. A feeling of frustration rushed over her. She had wanted to kill herself. She had wanted to die, she had wanted to stop being a burden to everyone. She couldn't even do that. "I can't believe it" she whispered furiously. It was only then she noticed Karen was there. She stared at her stepmother, cheeks soaked with tears, a look of utter shock on her face.

"Olivia…" she breathed.

"Karen…." A sob caught In her throat, "I'm sorry."

Karen sobbed, and pulled Olivia into a hug.

Will and Jack watched Olivia and Karen embrace. "What happened…." said Will, "was sad, but, I think, they're closer now." He struggled to keep his voice straight, his eyes pooling with tears.

Jack watched them. "I don't think I can ever forgive Grace. I know she didn't know but….how could she scream at a child like that?"

Will looked over at him. "How did you know about that?"

"When called me to let me know, crying on the phone, she told me what happened."

"Oh…" Will said quietly, looking at Grace, forlorn, sitting in the hospital lobby.

Grace looked down at the hospital floor. She felt terrible. What Karen had just told her felt like a stinging slap across her face, one she deserved. She felt someone sit down next to her. She raised her head, and stared into the face of a teenage boy.

"Hey" he said gently, "are you here for Olivia?"

She looked at him, shocked. "Yes, I-I am. How did- I mean- what's your name?"

He smiled slowly. "I'm Kyle."


End file.
